Viking of the TriForce
by Dragon Halfling
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless crash in the Ordon spring a part of Hiccups heritage is unlocked.Who knew he was half Hylian?Now that he has his full heritage how will people handle the Viking of the TriForce?
1. Crash and Discovery

_Viking of the TriForce_

**A/n:My first story so no flames please!{Also Hiccup can speak dragonese}**

**DISCLAIMER!:Sadly I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_** or**_** Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**_** as well as the pumpkin pie in your fridge.{But if you gave me some I would be eternally great full!}**

"Hi"**-normal speaking**

'Hi'-**normal**** thinking**

"_Hi_"-**dragonese ****speaking**

'_Hi_'-**dragonese thinking****  
**

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Far,far off the coast of Berk Hiccup and Toothless were flying to the Bog-Burglars to organize a treaty between them and Berk.

"Alright Toothless"Said Hiccup,"We have a few more miles to go then we're there."Toothless just grunted in reply as he was to tired to say anything."Things are starting to look up."Hiccup said,but then it started to rain."I jinxed us didn't I."he said."Well at least I didn't say 'Whats the worst that could happen?'right?"

Another grunt came from Toothless as he thought:'_You jinx us again and you owe me three very large cod._'As Toothless thought that the rain turned into a giant thunder storm.

"Oh come on!"Shouted Hiccup as he slapped himself on the forehead."We should find someplace to land and wait out the storm."

Toothless then decided to comment:"_Well no shit Sherlock!_"Hiccup started to reply when a HUGE gust of wind sent them tumbling way off course.

'Shit!'Hiccup thought when Toothless began to fight the storm,and then when lightning crashed around them the wind blew around them so Toothless's wings stuck to his side and then they couldn't open back up.

"We're going down!"Shouted Hiccup.

"_No, really?_"When Toothless said this,lightning struck them and knocked them both out,and in doing so,a set of long dormant genes awoke in Hiccup.

* * *

24 hours later...

Rusl,on his way back to Ordon Village rushed past Ordona spring when he caught sight of something large and black.{three guesses to what it is!}As his sense of curiosity had not faded with age he went to see what it was,and in the spring Rusl finds an unconscious black dragon and wonders what he should do.

"Should I just kill the beast?Or wait,is that a saddle on its back?"When he moves closer to examine the large beast, it wakes up and growls at him."Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

The dragon nods and then sends him a look that says:'_would you hurt anything I'm holding?_'

In response to the look Rusl states:"No I wouldn't."Feeling silly to talk to a beast like this he watches the dragon who seemingly pleased with his answer unfolded its wings to show a young man.

The young man was not that remarkable,with reddish brown hair and slightly pale skin,but he was one of the skinniest people Rusl had ever seen, and was wearing some outlandish clothing:a green long sleeved shirt that looked very warm,a pair of tan pants,also warm looking,a pair of fur boots, and a leather harness with back and shoulder padding.A weird detail was that there was a prosthetic leg lying next to his left leg.

'Why would he need a prosthetic when he has both of his legs?'thought Rusl.{**_yes I gave him back his leg,you have to keep reading to find out what else!_**}

Rusl noticed that the young man would not wake up any time soon and that he might need medical attention."Listen dragon,your _friend_ there might need medical attention so, will you let me take him to my village so I can get him some help?"Rusl asked the dragon who nodded and gave a grunt in reply.

When Rusl picked up the young man he saw that he was a Hylian and not a human!"Well,"He said;"I hope that Uli can heal hylians as well as she can humans!"

* * *

*Toothless POV*

'_Hylian?What is this guy talking about?Ruffnut and Tuffnut make more sense then him!I had better keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't harm Hiccup._'

* * *

*Normal POV*

As the odd group made their way to Ordon,Rusl was thinking things over.

'Who is this young man?Where did he come from?What in the Goddesses name am I going to do when the young man wakes up?Oh I'm no good at things like this,better leave it to Uli.'

Walking into Ordon,Rusl met up with Ilia and Colin who were discussing something.

"Hey dad!Where,IS THAT A DRAGON?"Colin shouted which then alerted the rest of Ordon to their presence.

Rusl then said"Yes,and a tame one as well."Ilia was shocked beyond belief when she heard that,then fainted.

Colin then noticed the young man in his fathers arms."Hey!who is that guy?"he asked.'

Colin sure is hiper today.'Rusl thought."I have no clue.I found him in the spring with the dragon protecting him."stated Rusl."We should get him to your mother so she can check him over."

* * *

**thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**There are a few things I would like to point out-I know I used the words 'young man' a lot but they don't know Hiccup's age or name.**

**plus this site has been trying to screw me over so sorry if the story seems to ramble.**

** Review please!  
**


	2. Waking up and expanations

**Chapter 2**

_**Merry Christmas Everyone!Thank you for reading and reviewing!-Dragon Halfling-**_

**DISCLAIMER!:Sadly I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_** or**_** Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**_**,as well as a life-size Toothless plushy.{But I really want one!}**

"Hi"**-normal speaking**

'Hi'-**normal**** thinking**

"_Hi_"-**dragonese ****speaking**

'_Hi_'-**dragonese thinking**

**Warning:OOC Colin!Also slight Ilia bashing ahead!**

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

As Colin went to tell his mother about the mysterious young man,Rusl stopped him and said,"You might want to tell Uli that Ilia needs to be woke and treated for shock as well."

"OK,Dad."Colin then went to get Uli.

Rusl then managed to sling Ilia over his shoulder and carry the young man at the same time,{**very hard to do . Really I've done it.**}and then reached the door and it then slammed open revealing Uli holding a large jar of smelling salts. Uli looked surprised at the dragon that was following her husband around,but went straight to her patients and brought them inside, then she got to work on waking up Ilia.

"AUGH!"Shouted Ilia."GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM ME!"

"She's awake."Said Colin.

"Now dear, will you please tell me what caused Ilia to faint in the first place?"Asked Uli.

"I think she was shocked by the dragon that's next to dad."Said Colin."Apparently it's _tame_,mom!A tame dragon!Can we keep it?"He continued.

And when he said that,Ilia fainted._Again_.

"Oh,boy."Said Uli,as she got her smelling salts back out.

* * *

*Half An Hour Later*(_with Ilia fainting 8 more times.)_

"Well now that Ilia has been taken care of,let me see this 'Mysterious young man' you found."Said Uli."Well, he doesn't have any broken bones,though his left leg is very weak and other than that he is just fine."Uli said finished with her examination."I am surprised though.I mean, what is a Hylian doing way out here?"She asked.

"I don't know."Replied Rusl."Well,since that dragon is obviously his, maybe he was out flying when for some reason crashed in the spring?"He suggested.

"A possibility."Stated Uli.

"And one were going to have to go with."Said Rusl."Because we aren't going to find out anything until he wakes."He finished.

* * *

*Toothless POV*

_'Hes not hurt?Thank the gods!Wait,what was that about his leg?No way,it grew back?I have got to see this.'_I thought.I then went over to where the two humans were talking and looked at Hiccups' leg.'_Holy Shit!It IS back!_And with that thought,to the amusement of the humans,I started to lick Hiccups' face.

* * *

*Normal POV*

"Uugh.H-hey Toothless, whats up?"Hiccup said laughing.

"_Whats up?Whats up!You've been unconscious for hours and all you can say is 'Whats up'?_"Ranted Toothless.

"I was unconscious?"Hiccup asked confused.

"_Yes,but a better question would be 'where are we?'You idiot!_"Yelled Toothless.

"True, HEY!"Said Hiccup.

As this was going on Uli and Rusl were watching the growling dragon and the chatting young man,who was seemingly having a one sided conversation with himself,until Uli spoke up.

"Excuse me,but who are you and why are you talking to yourself?"

"My name's Hiccup,and I was talking to my dragon,Toothless."Replied Hiccup.

"You mean you can understand it?"Interjected Rusl.

"Yes,and Toothless is a 'him' not an 'it'."Said Hiccup."Now,who are you and where are we?"

"My name's Uli and my husband,Rusl,was the one who found you,we are in Ordon village,a few days from Hyrule. Now,does that answer your question?"Asked Uli.

"Not really.I've never heard of those places."Said Hiccup.

"That's strange. What kind of Hylian hasn't heard of Hyrule?"Uli said, mostly to herself.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, whats a Hylian?"Asked Hiccup.

"You don't know what a Hylian is?"Said Rusl."But your a Hylian!"

"OK, now I'm confused."Said Hiccup.

"Let me take care of this, Rusl."Said Uli."Hylians are people, like humans, but are the so called 'Chosen Race' picked by the Goddesses. They are called that because most of the time, any hero or heroine was a Hylian. Also, because the royal family are all Hylians."Uli continued. "Hylians can be identified by their long pointed ears. The ones you have." She finished, pointing at Hiccups ears.

When she said that, Hiccup reached up and felt his ears. Sure enough, no longer were they small and curved, instead they were long and pointed. Just like Uli had said.

"Now when I found you, you had a prosthetic leg next to your left leg. Could you tell us why?" Asked Rusl.

At those words Hiccups head shot up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

'A prosthetic next to my left leg? No Way!' Thought Hiccup. He then looked at his leg. 'Holy Shit! It's back!' Hiccup thought.

"_Hiccup. We are going to have to lie to them about this. They cant know that you lost your leg. OK?_" Said Toothless.

"OK." Said Hiccup. "I have no clue where the prosthetic came from."

Uli then asked, "Do you know why your left leg is so weak then?"

"It must of gotten hurt somehow when Toothless and I crashed." Responded Hiccup.

"OK. Do you want to go outside?Maybe you will recognize the area from when you were flying." Said Rusl.

"Alright. Come on, Toothless." Said Hiccup. He then got up, and with Toothless helping him, followed Rusl outside.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this chapter!_**

**_oh, and thanks for the constructive criticism from my 2 reviewers. And all you other people who have been reading my story please leave a review!_**

**_I am currently editing chapter 1 and chapter 3 will be up by the end of December or the beginning of January._**

**_Again thanks for reading and REVIEW!  
_**


	3. Meeting  Colin or talk at Berk

Chapter 3

_**Hey people! Sorry for the wait! My sister has been hogging the computer as usual. XP**__ -Dragon Halfling-_

**DISCLAIMER!:Sadly I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_** or**_** Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**_**. *Sobs*  
**

"Hi"**-normal speaking**

'Hi'-**normal**** thinking**

"_Hi_"-**dragonese ****speaking**

'_Hi_'-**dragonese thinking**

**Warning:OOC Colin!Also slight Ilia bashing ahead!**

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

When Hiccup and Toothless stepped outside, they were struck by the natural beauty of the place.

There was a long glittering stream running through the the middle of the village, four small houses scattered around the place, one complete with a water wheel, and various plants all around, all seeming to glow from the light of the sun.**_{I stink at descriptions}_**

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Hiccup."This place is beautiful!"

"I know." stated Rusl. "But, do you recognize the village from any of your flights?"

"No. Sorry." Said Hiccup.

Just then Colin ran up to Rusl and started chattering.

"Hey dad! I told everyone about the Hylain and the dragon, Talo, Malo, and Beth didn't believe me though. And I'm guessing that everyone will want to see them themselves." Said Colin, not noticing Hiccup, Toothless, or the horrified expression on their faces.

"Oh! Your awake!" He said."Who are you? Where are you from? Whats your dragons' name? Where did you get it? Are there more dragons? What do they look like? What,"

"OK! OK! Slow down and I'll answer your questions. Just let me think for a bit." Said Hiccup. "OK, um, My names Hiccup, I'm from Berk, his name is Toothless, I got him at Berk, there are many dragons, and it will take a long time to tell you what they look like, so I'll tell you later. Now, is that everything?"

"Nope!" Said Colin. "What type of clothes are you wearing? They look kinda weird."

"Colin!" Said Rusl.

"Ha ha. That's understandable. That's because I'm wearing dragon riding gear, and because It's cold most of the year at Berk." Said Hiccup.

While he was saying all this, the other kids from the village came up and stared in awe.

"No way!Colin was telling the truth!" Said Talo.

"A real Hylain!" Said Beth.

"Yes, but what about the dragon?" Said Malo. _**A\N:HE went to the stream to catch some fish.**_

"I don't care." Beth said in a dreamy voice. "Lets just go talk to him."

"Uh, Beth?Are you OK?" Asks Talo while waving his hand in front of Beth's face.

"Just fine." Beth says in that same dreamy then starts to walk toward Hiccup. And all the while Talo and Malo think 'What kind of a name is Hiccup?'

* * *

*AT BERK*

'This sucks.' Thought Ruffnut. "Hey Troll! When do you think Hiccup will be back?" She yelled at her brother.

"No clue Butt-Elf. It's only been what? Three days? Why are you interested anyway? You know that he's dating Astrid. You don't stand a chance." Stated Tuffnut.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Munge-bucket!" Said Ruffnut as she threw a stray helmet at his face, which then caused him to land on a pile of sleeping terrors. Who then pounced on him for waking them up.

"OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" He shouted, rolling around holding his face.

"Oh, quit whining, Half-Troll. And the reason I want to know when Hiccup will get back is because it's always so boring when he's gone." Said Ruffnut.

"Yeah? So?" Said Tuffnut, while rubbing his sore nose.

"Well," Said Ruffnut."I want some excitement. An adventure! With danger, mystery, and treasure that will bring me fame!"

"You wouldn't have fame even if you killed a giant cave bear!" Her brother retorted.

"Oh, shut up, Rat-eater!" Yelled Ruffnut. 'I wonder what Hiccup's up to...'

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**I swear that all this school stuff is turning my brain to mush and ruining my imagination.**_

_**All right! I have a poll put up and I need you to decide this.**_

**What should Hiccup's Twilight form be?**

**1)Night fury**

**2)Wolf**

**3)Other**

_**If you pick other, tell me what you think he should be in a review or use that PM feature on my profile.**_

_**Now...please tell me what you think so far about the story and please, please REVIEW!**_

_**Signing out** **-**__Dragon Halfling-_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello readers! I am back-HOLY SHIT! *doges fireball* OI! What the hell? I- *looks at update date* Uhh... can I say oops? -READERS- NO! *throws a pipe bomb* ACK! *runs away* Alright! Alright! Reviews will be answered along with the poll so far at the end of the chapter! -READERS- Get on with it already! *throws a ton of knifes* OK! OK! *puts up link's shield* you guys do know that if you kill me there won't be anyone to actually wright the story right? So put those things away! That means you hiding back there with the M-16! Alright here is the long awaited 4th chapter! _**_Dragon Halfling~_

_DISCLAIMER- I do not in any way own How to train your Dragon or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. If I did Link would end up with someone other than Ilia and Hiccup would NOT end up with Astrid. Nuff said._

"Hi" - Normal talking

'Hi' -Normal thinking

_"Hi" _-Dragoniese talking

_'Hi' _-Dragoniese thinking

_{Hi!}_ -Authors Notes

Warning OOC Colin and slight Ilia bashing ahead!

_{Hiccup can only understand Dragoniese not speak It. sorry for any confusion. Also this chapter is kind of crappy so sorry for that. Also remember that this is my first story and that I have no beta.}_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?" Hiccup shouted as he stared at Rusl.

"I want you to learn how to use a sword." Rusl repeated. "More specifically I want to teach you how to wield a sword." He then said.

Hiccup looked like he had eaten another one of Toothless's regurgitated fish.

Seeing Hiccup's expression Rusl quickly explained himself. "I'm just saying that with all the keese, duku babas, bulbin, and other such creatures out there that like to attack humans and hylains alike, you need to be able to defend yourself." When he Hiccup about to protest he said, "And don't give me the excuse that your dragon will be there for you, because he is not going to be there for you all the time. Besides, Uli told me to get you to start building the muscle in your leg back up so it's either that or swimming." Rusl finished as he shook his head slightly.

"Fine." Hiccup sighed, feeling resigned to his fate.

"And speaking of your dragon where is he?" Asked Rusl.

"Oh, He said that he wanted something to eat so he is probably at a deeper part of the stream." Hiccup said casually.

"Why would he be at the stream?" Asked Rusl as he started to walk to where the stream emptied out into a small lake.

"Well Toothless's species only eat fish so he has most likely gone fishing." Hiccup explained as he followed Rusl, not noticing the three kids trailing behind them.

"So Colin wasn't lying!" Said Talo as he trailed along behind Hiccup with Malo and Beth. "I mean, Rusl wouldn't lie about it this long!"

Malo then replied with "Yes, but it must be on the small side because we haven't seen it yet." crushing Talo's image of a gigantic and majestic dragon with gem like scales.

_{Think the dragons in the Eragon books.}_

"Did you really have to ruin it for me?" asked Talo.

"Yes, yes I did." Malo replied.

"Oh, shut it both of you!" Beth then said after ripping her eyes away from Hiccup's back. "I don't care that Hiccup has a dragon. So shut up about it!" She snapped, and then went back to staring at Hiccup with a dazed look on her face.

"Is it me, or is Beth turning into a fan-girl?" Whispered Talo.

_{So not intended. Sorry for any Beth fans out there!}_

"It sure seems like it." Malo whispered back. "Now come on! Do you want to see the dragon or what?" He said as he ran off.

* * *

**_*Hiccup's POV*_**

As Rusl and I were walking to where Toothless might be, I could feel Rusl staring at me like I was a puzzle he wanted to solve. All those years of people staring at me and talking behind my back had sort of gave me a sixth sense to It.

'I wonder if he's suspicious of me? Or If It's something else?' I thought as we approached Toothless. _{Hiccup's being paranoid. Wow. When the hell does that happen?} _Ignoring Rusl, I stood by Toothless and asked, "How are the fish?"

_"They are kind of small but they taste great! Do you know what they're called?"_ After relaying the question to Rusl, he said,

"Those are Greengills. They are pretty common, so you can find them just about anywhere. There are multiple other types of fish that you can find around here and Hyrule. For instance there is the Ordon Catfish, The Hyrule Bass, The Hylain Pike, and multiple others that you can catch." While Rusl was saying this I kept glancing at Toothless, who was sitting on his hind legs while being supported by his tail, and was staring at Rusl with big wide eyes and started licking his lips. All in all he looked like a big cat, and that image was just so silly I had to smile.

"AWWW! It looks like a big old kitty!" squealed a girl that looked around twelve years old, which caused Toothless to narrow his eyes.

"Um, sorry but Toothless is not a cat. And who are you anyway?" I asked the girl as two young boys ran up behind her.

"Oh, me? I'm Beth." She giggled. Then one of the two boys spoke up,

"Beth, I thought that you didn't care that he had a dragon?" After receiving no answer he then introduced himself. "My name is Talo, and this is my brother Malo."

"Hi, I'm Hiccup. But I have a feeling that you knew that already. And this," I said waving my hand at a certain black dragon, "Is Toothless."

"Um, not trying to be rude or anything but why do you call him Toothless?" Asked Talo.

"Well, Toothless has retractable teeth." I replied.

"Really? Well I certainly don't believe that." Malo said haughtily, which caused Toothless to snort and smile that little smile of his.

_{You know the one right?}_

"I thought you said that he has retractable teeth, not that he has no teeth at all." Talo pointed out.

_"Stubborn brat." _Toothless growled. Sighing, I then asked,

"Toothless? Could you show them your teeth? Because they are obviously not listening to me."

_"Sure, but can you get rid of the one that said that I look like a, and I quote, 'big kitty'? She's annoying."_ He said as he bared his teeth and growled, proving the kids wrong.

"OK buddy, but I have a feeling that that's going to be a bit difficult." I sighed.

"All right!" Rusl said, clapping his hands, "Now that introductions are over with, we can finally get to your lessons in the art of the sword!"

"Wow!" Talo shouted, "You're getting sword lessons? I am so jealous!"

Groaning quietly, I put my hand over my eyes, and said, "It was either that or swimming, and if the water here is as cold as it is back home, I am not going anywhere near it."

"Really?" Rusl asked, looking interested. "Just how cold is it there anyway?"

With an annoyed look on my face, I responded with, "It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. What do you think?"

Rusl stared at me with a shocked look on his face. "Well," he said, after he got over his shock, "It's nowhere near that cold around here. The closest place that I can think of that's anywhere near that cold would have to be the mountains that are to the northwest of us. And they are only accessible through the Zora's' domain in Lanayru providence. So you really don't have to worry about it being that cold around here."

"Well that's great. Now I don't have to worry about freezing my butt off." I said with a laugh as we went to start my sword lessons.

* * *

**_~ five hours later ~ *normal POV*_**

"Must stop, take break, rest now!" Hiccup panted as he fell on his back. "Why am I doing this again?"

_"Because you need to learn how to defend yourself."_ Toothless replied. _"And, because I need to see something funny before I die of boredom."_ He snickered.

"Well I'm happy to see that you are enjoying my misery." Hiccup retorted sarcastically.

"You know," Started Rusl, as he pulled Hiccup up by his arm, "You have progressed very far in just five hours. Once you started using your left hand, well, you seem to be a natural, or you already knew the things I taught you, and you just needed a refresher course!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around.

_{What? Do you really think that the new hero won't be able to defend himself? I am going with the 'skills needed to save the world' being past down through the hero's bloodline thing. Hiccup was just never taught right!}_

"Oh. That's good to know." Hiccup groaned. "Dad will be so proud."

"I'm sure your father will be." Rusl grinned. "Well, that's about all I can teach you for now, so you can take a break."

"Yes! Thank you!" Hiccup shouted, as he fell on his back again.

" Maybe you should hang out with the kids." Rusl suggested. "They usually hang out by that old tree house just outside the village. Keep that sword with you though, after all, you can never know when one of those monsters will come out."

"Right, thanks." Hiccup said as he and Toothless started to walk off.

"Oh! Wait, take this slingshot. The farther away something is well, you'll have a better chance of hitting it now."

Accepting the slingshot, Hiccup smiled, and said, "You know, this might come in handy! Thanks!" he smiled, and then darted off.

* * *

POLL RESULTS:

Wolf:0

Other:4

Night Fury:9

Reviews:

Thanks Ash Flame! It's good to know that someone thinks I'm not bad at descriptions!

Thanks 64maddness I shall take that into account when writing the story!

Thanks BrittneyGlambertAlsoZeldaFan for that. I will and am putting more chapters up so don't worry! And I hate Illa so... yeah.

Thanks iluvcats09, I like that idea! Oh, and basically Hiccup takes links place.

_Ok, that's all the reviews I am willing to respond to tonight. So, again, sorry this chapter is so short and crappy, my muse just ran away for a year. ~Dragon Halfling~_


	5. Authors note

I'm Sorry for taking so long to update but with the transferring schools, trying to find a job, and my sisters attempted suicide today, I won't be updating for a long time. Sorry _~Dragon Halfling~_


End file.
